Reality Check
by Tara the Runaway
Summary: What if the villagers weren't just programmed animals? What if they were people's avatars, just like yours? And what if the person using the animal was its human form?


**Reality Check**

**-Chapter One-**

"Bye, dad! I'll call you as soon as I get to Tokyo!" I waved goodbye to my dad as I stepped into my black Mercedes.

"You'd better," he called out to me with a smile. Then I started my drive to the airport.

* * *

I walked over to the terminal while my converse quietly clanked against the tile floor. I was so excited! I was going to Tokyo in 7 minutes! I had wanted to go to Tokyo since I was 9 years old, & I was 18 now.

"Flight 127 to Tokyo is now boarding," a lady said over the intercom. I grabbed my suitcase & stuffed my iPhone into my jacket pocket.

I ran up to the line & handed the ticket-lady my ticket for her to scan. Then I leaped into the tunnel-thing.

* * *

I took my seat on the plane & started up my Animal Crossing game. It showed my favorite villager, Marshal, walking around when the screen reappeared. I smiled & continued to the screen with Isabelle to set the time.

"Okay, all set… Oh, wait, Mayor Abbi? Today's your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday!" Isabelle exclaimed from the screen. I smiled at how she was programmed to say this. I had a feeling I knew who would be at my party this year-definitely Marshal, maybe Lily, maybe Kyle, maybe Cube, maybe Puddles, & probably Molly.

Sure enough, when I opened the door, Marshal was standing outside. "Hey, Abbi, I need you to come with me. I can't tell you why right now, but just follow me, okay?" he said before the screen went black. Then it showed me following him into his house. When I got inside, Molly, Lily, & Marshal yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Then Marshal gave me a birthday cake. Right when I left, a lady came onto the intercom again.

"Passengers, please turn off all electronic devices for your safety. Thank you!" she said before going off.

I saved & quit, put my 3ds XL in my bag, & then tried to rest.

* * *

I woke up what I think was 9 hours later. I yawned & pulled my XL out of my bag again, & turned on Animal Crossing once again. Even though I hated to admit-for an unknown reason-I was a time traveler. My sister always accused me of cheating for doing this, but it's not like she can stop me. I am the older sister.

"Passengers, we will soon be arriving in Tokyo. Please fasten your seatbelts for our descent." The lady came on the intercom for the last time. I had a sigh of relief. Then I went back to my game. I turned it on, changed the date again, & then waited for it to load. When it did, I saw Marshal walking around near his house, which was right behind mine. I went up to talk to him.

The second I walked up to him, he did the exclaim-thing, so I kind of had to talk to him now. When I did, he asked me for a shirt I had.

"Woah, Abbi! You have a pleather vest? I've always wanted one of those! Will you sell it to me?" I tapped on the _How Much _option. "Um, how does 1,137 bells sound?" Even if it wasn't a lot, I sold it to him anyway. "Thanks, Abbi! You're the best!" Then it did the little ding-thing. I checked to see if anything was in the Plaza, & sure enough, Katrina was in town. I walked into her tent, paid the 500 bells, & waited. The weird "Star Matrix" thing happened, & then she began telling me what to do.

"A pink & blue alpaca… still on their honeymoon, I see… from this place, I can see good fortune upon love… _denim jacket_…" she told me. I giggled. That was Marshal's default outfit, & that was what I was wearing in reality.

"Since you are already wearing a lucky item, you should be fine for today… & remember that bad times… are just times that are bad." Now I was puzzled. I was wearing a denim jacket in reality, but not in the game. Whatever. Who am I to complain about being lucky?

Then I realized that everyone was getting off of the plane. I quickly grabbed my suitcase, stuffed my XL in my bag, & dashed off the plane.

* * *

There was a huge crowd of people in the airport, & it was nearly impossible just to get outside. When I did get outside, though, I bumped into someone & fell over.

"Hey! Do you mind watching where you're going from now on, you-" I stopped talking. I couldn't talk at all, because I was in shock. In front of me was someone I had seen before. He had shaggy blonde hair with bangs, pale skin, &-which really freaked me out-a pleather vest.

He looked surprised too. His eyes were wide & his mouth had dropped open. After a minute, he extended his hand to me. "Here, I'm sorry," he told me.

"What's your name?" we both said in unison. He smiled at me. "Me first," he said. "My name's Marshal. What's yours?" he questioned me again.

I was in shock, but I found it in me to say something. "My name is Abbi," I told him, still completely confused. Now he was even more confused too.

"Hey, how about I take you out to lunch? Money's on me," he offered. I nodded & graciously took his hand & fell into him. I lightly blushed, & he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"C'mon, let's go," he smiled.


End file.
